PROJECT SUMMARY We propose the Penn Injury Science Center (PISC) as an ICRC at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) focusing on the reduction of injuries and violence through the highest caliber science, education, and outreach that addresses the intersecting impacts of risk and protective exposures across space and time. Our research ranges in geographic and temporal scale from broad to highly granular, and we study vulnerable populations at scales ranging from a precise within-person or within-activity level to a broad macro or policy level depending on the nature of the injury and violence scenario that is at issue and the state of evidence in that area of injury science. Most injury or violence events have multiple component causes. Our space-time lens helps us appreciate the complexity of injury prevention science and use that understanding to hone in on the determinants and points of intervention that, if targeted, would allow us to achieve the greatest injury prevention impact. Our space-time approach acknowledges that we may never be aware of some of the exposures that contribute to cause an injury and that, even among identified exposures, some may not be measureable. But, by appreciating the complexity of injury events, we are better able to target the risk factors that are the most amenable to change and, likewise, the protective factors that are most feasible to promote. The goal of the PISC is to promote and perform the highest quality research, training, and translation of scientific discoveries into practice and policy, in order to reduce injuries, violence, and their impact nationwide, particularly among vulnerable and underserved populations. Populations may be vulnerable or underserved due to many factors, including the places they live, work and spend time, sports they play, the policies of the state where they live, structural racism, and many other factors. Hence the focus of the injury prevention science led by PISC investigators addresses topics and populations in many contexts and geographic locations. The proposed Center is organized around 4 Cores (the Administrative Core, the Outreach Core, the Training and Education Core, and the Research Core) with support and input from Internal and External Advisory Boards, and a Community Action Board. The Center has proposed 4 fully developed Research Projects in this application and will support an Exploratory Grant Program to fund pilot research in injury and violence prevention priority areas. The Research Projects include a translational implementation trial towards improving warm handoff pathways for opioid use disorder, reducing motor vehicle crashes in newly licensed drivers, applying innovative technology to reduce falls in older adults, and examining the intersection of adverse childhood experiences (ACEs) and neighborhood exposures on health and injury outcomes. The PISC leadership, faculty, trainees, and partners, thus, will collaborate to conduct important research, training, and translation activities that engage the Penn community and local and national stakeholders in implementing and advancing a fully funded and sustainable comprehensive ICRC.